Hallie/Gallery
Images of Hallie from Doc McStuffins. Doc McStuffins Disney Junior Live!.jpg|Hallie with Doc and Lambie in Disney Junior Live! Disney Junior Doc McStuffin.png Doc mcstuffins Gustave.png Doc-McStuffins-Bronty backride.jpg LambieStuffyHallie.jpg Hallie lambie stuffy.png Doc gang.png Doc&Gang.jpg Hallie.jpg doc-mcstuffins-Hallie.jpg hallie2.png Doc&Hallie.jpg The-Doc-Files Hallie.jpg|Hallie as she appears in The Doc Files. Hallie_Bashful.png Doc McStuffins Halloween.png The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.jpg Hallie in her 1800's nurse's dress.png Hallie button.png hallieseason1.jpg Stuffy, hallie, lambie and chilly.jpg Lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg The gang on no sweetah cheetah.jpg Lambie, stuffy and hallie in mirror mirror on my penguin.jpg Doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and waddly penguin.jpg 2 2.png Hallie green trumpet.jpg doc_mcstuffin_4_in_1_shaped_jigsaw_puzzles_2_raw.jpg Hallie, squeakers and hermie.jpg Hallie with a summer hat.jpg Images 17.jpg hallie in her operating clothes.jpg|Hallie in her Operating Clothes 1 10.jpg Lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg Doc and hallie.jpg Hallie, stuffy and lambie.jpg Princess hallie.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie.jpg MV5BMjQwNjAyNTQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTI1NzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg MV5BNjcyNDQzNDMyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTYyNzE1NTE@. V1 SX1338 SY866 .jpg Stuffy and hallie big hula hoop.jpg Chilly, hallie and lambie in let the nightingale sing.jpg Tessie standing up.jpg Stuffy, hallie and tessie2.jpg Tessie tries to walk.jpg The toy gang ready to race.jpg Stuffy, hallie and tessie.jpg Stuffy, hallie and lambie.jpg Lambie and hallie in knight time2.jpg Lambie and hallie in knight time.jpg Lambie, chilly and hallie2.jpg Lambie pink string.jpg Lambie and hallie at the window.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie2.jpg The toy gang laying on the wagon.jpg The gang laying on the ground.jpg Lambie, hallie, stuffy and aurora.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie3.jpg Hallie brushing her teeth.jpg Hallieproof-300x268.jpg Hallie in her operating clothes2.jpg Hallie and chilly shake hands.jpg Hallie in shell shy.jpg Hallie, gloria and commander crush.jpg Stuffy, chilly and hallie singing.jpg Stuffy squeezes sunscreen.jpg Hallie sewing.jpg Hallie in ben anna split.jpg Doc, emmie and hallie.jpg Doc and hallie2.jpg Hallie buried in the sand.jpg Hallie and luna.jpg Hallie dancing.jpg Hallie, lambie, doc and stuffy dancing.jpg j39.gif 5dce6ab24da3c0cae2681e876a99ec7b.jpg Hallie and a baby possom.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing4.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing3.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing2.jpg Stuffy, lambie and hallie singing.jpg Lambie, hallie and hazel.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-3-Training-Army-Al--Sproingo-Boingo-Takes-the-Leap.jpg Maxresdefault 189.jpg X240-v4V.jpg Maxresdefault 195.jpg Big Head Hallie.png Hallie and sir kirby.jpg Maxresdefault 196.jpg Image 9a82350e.jpeg Teddy b gives hallie a hug.jpg Lambie and hallie get splashed.jpg Hallie and lambie reading their magazines.jpg Hallie and lambie with magazines.jpg Stuffy slipping on the pool step.jpg Lambie and hallie were like what the.jpg Stuffy runs through lambie and hallie.jpg Hallie in slip n slide.jpg Lambie, hallie and a wet stuffy.jpg Lambie and hallie lifting stuffy.jpg Hallie and lambie.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie5.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie4.jpg 584 27.jpg Hallie in mcstuffins school of medicene.jpg Tundra the Doctor.png Boxed In.png Doc's dream land.jpg Hallie checking up doc.jpg Lambie, hallie and chilly sing hey what's going on.jpg Hallie using the steering wheel.jpg Lambie covers her eyes.jpg Lambie, hallie and doc.jpg Doc, lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Lambie and hallie fell to the ground.jpg Lambie and hallie go after one stuffing.jpg Hallie goes after a stuffing.jpg Doc notices that chilly's caught.jpg Stuffy, hallie, doc and lambie.jpg Stuffy, hallie and lambie2.jpg Doc and hallie at the sink.jpg Chilly tries to stay brave.jpg Hallie tray full of cottons balls.jpg Image-9B49 55CFB73E.jpg Hallie with a broom.jpg Maxresdefault 216.jpg 2bb0prFpCU837-960x540.jpg Get your pet to the vet song.jpg Four toy characters in their vet vests.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie7.jpg Doc, lambie and hallie6.jpg She's the boss song.jpg Lambie, hallie and queen amina.jpg Hallie, stuffy and kiko.jpg Stuffy, hallie and chilly holding spoons.jpg Time for your checkup song in molly molly mouthful.jpg Hallie with lambie and stuffy in the background.jpg 1a1580.jpg Doc, stuffy and hallie.jpg Glitter can happen song.jpg Four toy characters dancing.jpg Doc, hallie and lambie.jpg Hallie, lambie and stuffy.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie2.jpg Doc, lambie, stuffy and hallie.jpg Hallie and professor hootsburgh.jpg YvQm5KPuML.jpg Halloween2.png 30413421d6cb8fece w.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-22-Hallie-Halloween--Don-t-Fence-Me-In.jpg 14d359.jpg Maxresdefault 220.jpg Category:Doc McStuffins galleries Category:Character galleries